<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gay Hotline by tyrionsonoftywin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22470748">Gay Hotline</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyrionsonoftywin/pseuds/tyrionsonoftywin'>tyrionsonoftywin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Scrubs (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dirty Talk, Fluff, Humor, I'm Bad At Tagging, Light Angst, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Smut, it was meant to be angst but is really just fluff, jd is a dork</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:41:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,756</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22470748</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyrionsonoftywin/pseuds/tyrionsonoftywin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Turk gives JD Perry's personal number convincing him it's "Gay Hotline" and he should make a call, whenever he feels...lonely.<br/>JD does.<br/></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Perry Cox/John "JD" Dorian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>107</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Gay Hotline</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi!<br/>Recently I rewatched Scrubs for the first time in six years and Perry and JD dynamic got me from the very first minute. So I literally read ANYTHING on this site, on tumblr, twitter, even on ff.net.<br/>Until I decided to write something. English is not my first language, and I never wrote anything (besides my homework lol) in English before. So if there's any mistake, please let me know.<br/>I hope you like this... thing lol</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>God, I really can’t believe I’m doing this</em>.</p><p>JD had dialed the number quickly, and now he was waiting. He had already started breathing heavily, drying his sweaty hand on the sheet while with the other held the phone attached to his ear.</p><p>A ring.</p><p>Two.</p><p>Before anyone on the other end could speak, JD started babbling after taking a long breath. “Um…hi. So… I don’t know how much this will cost, so I did a phone charge of….80$? 80$ are fine, right?”</p><p>Silence.</p><p>JD swallowed. And he hoped he was not talking to a woman. Maybe he accidentally typed the lesbians' prefix.</p><p>“So, just to clarify: whoever you are, I'll call you Dr Cox, okay? Occasionally Perry might come out, I'm still working on this. But you... you have to call me with all the girl names that come to your mind, okay? If they don't come, then call me Newbie. He never said to me, but I just <em>know</em> he likes it better.”</p><p>Silence.</p><p>“This is Gay Hotline, isn’t it? If you can’t think of any names, I can help you. His favourites are Charlotte, Samantha and…”</p><p>“<em>Lilian</em>"</p><p>“Exactly! God, you know, you sound just like him. Ok, so… what do we have to do now? Oh, sorry. I didn’t even tell you who is the top. Well, I don’t know how many tops like to be called by girl names in bed. Or… in general”</p><p>"<em>JD</em>"</p><p>“Yes, it's my name, but he never calls me like that. So don't use it. Not that I don't like it. God, however, you pronounce it so well, it seems like talking to him. Wait."</p><p>JD swallowed, and when he spoke again his voice rose a few decibels.</p><p>“I didn't tell you what’s my name! Oh God! <em>Dr Cox!</em> Oh God! Turk... Turk told me it was..."</p><p>“Gay Hotline? Really, Newbie?” He heard him chuckle.</p><p>
  <em>How beautiful is his laughter anyway. </em>
</p><p><em>Even if he's laughing at me</em>.</p><p>"But I'm not gay! I like boobs, I swear!” He complained, he couldn't believe he was having that conversation in that moment. He wanted to sink. Quit his job. Never see Perry Cox again for the rest of his life.</p><p>
  <em>Another laugh. God, does he laugh so much at work too? </em>
</p><p>"I’m sure you like them, Jill"</p><p>"I really like them!" He said, trying to sound convincing, but to his own ears he only sounded like a child whose favourite toy was stolen.</p><p>"I... I'm sorry Dr Cox! I don't know how Turk got your number, but I have nothing to do with it, it wasn't a joke, and I think I will hang up now and <em>hide under my bed for the rest of my life!</em> But first... first I will kill Turk! "</p><p>"I don't think that's a good idea, Clara" His voice had completely changed. Was it now...sexy? Or kind of.</p><p>JD had the courage to ask "No?"</p><p>"Well, if you killed Gandhi, I wouldn't complain. As for hanging up…” JD heard him popping his tongue on the palate. "No, I don’t think that’s a good idea… if you want to do me a favor"</p><p>JD felt a shiver run down his spine. "I --- what favor?"</p><p>“Turns out that your babbling got me turned on and now I'm here, alone, in my bed and with an erection in my pants. Because of you.”</p><p>JD almost choked on his own saliva. "What?"</p><p>“You heard me very well, Margareth. So, will you help me or not?” As if JD had a choice. As if every cell in his body wasn't yelling at him to continue that conversation. He swallowed.</p><p>"Dr Cox?" He finally managed to say.</p><p>"I'm all ears, Newbie." Another pop of the tongue on the palate.</p><p>
  <em>So… now what am I supposed to tell him? </em>
</p><p>"Dr Cox, I'm ... n-naked" he stammered. <em>God, JD, can you be a man just for once? </em></p><p>JD could swear he <em>heard</em> him smile. "Of course you are, Tiffany"</p><p>"I-I'm n-naked i-in my bed" Cox made moaned. "A-am I doing well?"</p><p>"I can't believe that after what you told me before, now you're acting like a thirteen-year-old girl." Cox whispered, and JD realized that his voice had suddenly become hoarse. "You-re doing extremely well, Violet, go ahead."</p><p>If he hadn't been lying in his bed, JD almost certainly would have fallen, because his knees trembled. He felt his erection between his thighs. Just hearing Perry Cox's voice sounding like that <em>because of him</em> made that effect.</p><p>"Are you still there, kid?"</p><p>"I am. Dr Cox? Could you... could you leave your clothes? For me?” The words came out of his mouth without JD could think properly. He could only hope that they were the right ones. "And before... before, could you describe how... how are you dressed?" He heard him sigh.</p><p>"I have a Red Wings shirt, which soon will fall to the floor, <em>as you wish</em>." JD felt his face <em>burning</em> when he heard the <em>as you wish</em> part. He imagined Dr Cox doing whatever he... <em>wished</em>.</p><p>"And I guess I'll have to get rid of the boxers too, right Claudia?" He heard a muffled noise of fabric, and figured out that Dr Cox had really taken off his shirt.</p><p>Once, he had accidentally entered the bathroom of an on-call room while the doctor was coming out of the shower and since then, the image of that muscular and wet body had not left him even for one night.</p><p>"Imagine I'll take them out of you... with my teeth." He heard him wince. "God, Tamara, how do you manage to go from being a pre-teenager to this?" JD ignored the teasing and surrounded his erection with one hand. "It's just that ... I think about you. Very much. I'm just bringing my fantasies to the surface"</p><p>Dr Cox was silent for a few seconds, then let out an almost imperceptible sound from his lips. JD figured he was touching himself. He was touching himself thinking of him. "Would you like to…<em>share</em> them, Newbie?" JD swallowed, and closed his eyes.</p><p>“There are <em>so many</em>, Perry. I imagined you in every damn way. But I particularly like it when I dream of you under me, while I ride your cock. Do you like it, Perry?” The groan he got in response made his penis throbbing between his fingers. He began to move his hand slowly.</p><p>"Clarissa... don't even <em>think</em> about stopping now" His voice sounded broke. JD ignored him and took some time to imagine the scenario - not that it was so difficult, but he liked that needy tone in Perry's voice.</p><p>“I dream of you fucking me hard, so hard that the next day I won't be able to walk. Nobody has ever fucked me like you could fuck me, oh, Perry, and I bet you have -<em>--fuck, fuck, oh, God---</em> a huge cock" JD increased the speed of his hand and heard Cox swearing. JD’s eyes widened.</p><p>"Jesus Christ, Sharon, you really are a bitch, --<em>- I ... I bet you would like it -oh, fuck, JD, fuck, fuck- I bet you would like it very much</em>" JD could feel how surprised Perry was that <em>he</em> was taking control, and he smiled to himself, proud.</p><p>Perry Cox was coming by hearing him, his voice, on the phone. It was just so <em>good</em> to be true.</p><p>"I don't want anything else ---<em>God, God, Dr Cox--- I just want ... see --- ah! --- see it, feel it... inside me.</em> Oh, Dr Cox, for so long... so long"</p><p>He threw back his head and kept stroking himself, closing his eyes again. JD pressed the phone against his ear to hear Dr Cox's heavy breathing. He could <em>feel</em> it against his neck. Oh, he fantasized a lot about that, and he kinda hoped Perry was a biter.</p><p>"JD, I'm close." He almost seemed ashamed of it. Hearing him saying his name did enough for JD to feel ready too. "Yes, Perry, me too. Keep fucking me, Perry. <em>God</em>, I've never been harder. Come for me Perry. <em>Now</em>."</p><p>The younger man heard him release a guttural sigh, and JD understood that he had obeyed. He followed soon after, loudly moaning the doctor’s name. For a while they listened to each other's breaths, and JD cleaned up the mess he made, noting that he had to change the sheets the next morning.</p><p>"Newbie?" His voice was so low that JD wasn't sure he even heard it, at first.</p><p>"Dr Cox, I --- I'm sorry" He didn't know what to say, and he was still afraid that the next time they saw each other Perry would punch him. "Oh, no, kid, don’t be. You did...you did an excellent job. You were great. Actually, I should thank you." He chuckled.</p><p>JD relaxed, breathing a sigh of relief.</p><p>"Can I... can I tell you something, Dr Cox?" He asked moments later.</p><p>"Anything," he said in a sleepy voice. He yawned, and it made JD yawn too. "I wish you were here now. Or that I was there. You know, it would be… nice." JD rubbed his nose against the pillow, closing his eyes.</p><p>“Yeah, Newbie, it would be nice.” He sounded…<em>soft</em>. And honest. Before JD could reply, he continued “G’night, JD. See you tomorrow.”</p><p>These were the last words JD heard before falling into a deep sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This could be a prequel to something, but I'm not really sure.<br/>Anyway, I really want to write more and more about these two, so let me know what do you think, it's really really important to me.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Karma is a bitch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I want to thank you all for the lovely comments , the kudos and the bookmarks you guys left on the story. I literally expected 0 recognition lol.<br/>So yeah, I decided to turn this One Shot in a Multi Chapter.<br/>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So how was it yesterday?" Turk, sitting at the kitchen counter with a cup in his hand, winked at him. JD made a huge effort to remember what he was referring to.</p><p>"Oh. <em>Oh</em>.” He gasped when he realized. "You better run"</p><p>JD raised an eyebrow and stretched his arms in preparation for the attack while his friend pulled his lips in a sly smile, getting off the stool to run to the bathroom. With a feline leap, JD jumped on his back, holding his hands under his neck. "You are trapped!" He exclaimed triumphantly, but his friend was of a completely different opinion.</p><p>Turk started spinning around, and JD, caught off guard, could only hold on stronger.</p><p>"Eagle!" He shouted before being slammed onto the sofa, putting a hand on his forehead; his head was spinning, too.</p><p>He looked at his friend with a pained expression and pointed an accusing finger at him. "<em>You</em>!" He said in a dramatic voice. It looked like the scene of a Shakespeare tragedy. JD tilted his head to the side.</p><p>What if...</p><p>
  <em>Turk was dressed in red Victorian attire, with a funny hat on his head. JD wore similar clothes, but blue. He continued his harangue with an air of entitlement. "You! You wanted to harm my dignity! Humiliate me! I challenge you to a duel! "</em>
</p><p>"JD?" Turk called him back, and JD shook his head, returning to the real world.</p><p>"Blue is definitely my color," he commented.</p><p>No, this was not the right time to daydream.</p><p>"Where did you get Cox's number?" Turk burst out laughing. </p><p>“I swear, it's the best prank I've ever pulled on you. I wish I was there to see your face. Anyway, I got it from Carla's phone.” </p><p>JD was undecided whether to laugh with his friend or continue to be offended. After all, even though he had no idea, Turk had done him a big favor. “Dude, it was so embarrassing. But luckily, as soon as I heard his voice, I hung up. I don't think he even knew it was me. But it could have been much worse.” JD said with a smile. Turk returned the smile and offered him a hand to lift him from the sofa. JD took it and, catching him off guard, pushed him, making him fall on the ground.</p><p>“Now who is the winner? I want you to apologize <em>now</em>.” Triumphant, JD put his hands on his hips, watching Turk, still surprised, get up and sigh. </p><p>“Sorry, dude.” Turk ran his hands over his pants. “I should have thought about the worst-case scenario. Who knows what could have happened if he’d found out that you like boys too. As far as we know, he may be homophobic." JD scratched his head.</p><p><em>Oh yes, he seemed <strong>so</strong> homophobic when he implored me to describe how I wanted to ride his cock</em>...</p><p>“Um, I don't think he is. But I forgive you, CB"</p><p> </p><p>JD hadn't spent the whole morning looking for Dr Cox. He had only made sure that he was on call, and once he’d control the shifts, he’d <em>accidentally</em> checked all of his patients’ rooms. No trace of Cox. He had only one option left: ask Carla.</p><p>Carla was the last option because she could <em>sense</em> everything. Tired, JD leaned against the counter of the nurses' station and tried to give Carla his best sad look. </p><p>"Carlaaaaa" he complained, as he watched her fill out some paperwork. Laverne glared at him, but he pretended to not notice. Only when the younger nurse looked up at him JD started talking again. "Have you seen Dr Cox?" Carla shook her head. "I don't have time for you two teasing each other, Bambi, I'm busy" JD rolled his eyes. "Come on Carla, you just have to tell me where he is, I can't find him anywhere. I haven't seen him <em>all morning!</em>” Carla fixed her eyes on him and raised an eyebrow.</p><p><em>Here she is, she's using her sixth sense</em>, JD thought.</p><p>
  <em>Carla put two fingers on each temple and locked eyes with JD, then closed her eyes. "Oh God! Oh my God, you two had phone sex! Yesterday! Wait, Turk took my phone without asking me?” When she opened her eyes, they were bloody…</em>
</p><p>"Don't read my mind, woman!" JD exclaimed, putting his hands over his eyes. "Private property!" He heard the nurse sigh. "Okay JD, five minutes ago he said he would go check on Mrs Wilk… so hurry up"</p><p>"Mrs Wilk, got it!" He exclaimed. He kept his hands over his eyes to prevent Carla from using her powers on him. He took a few steps, and inevitably crashed into a... <em>body</em>.</p><p>For a moment he thought that the universe might be conspiring after him, making him bump into Cox of all people, but when he took his hands away from his eyes what he saw was even worse.</p><p>The Janitor.</p><p>"Sorry, I didn't see you there," JD mumbled, trying to avoid him.</p><p>“Of course, because I'm invisible to you. Because I'm the Janitor, so I'm not worth anything, am I?" As always, the Janitor had to misunderstand everything JD said.</p><p>"No," he replied, shocked. <em>Well, yes</em>, he thought. "I had my hands on my eyes!" He justified himself.</p><p>"Sure, so you don’t have to look at me. To you, I'm invisible <em>and</em> horrible, aren’t I?” JD rolled his eyes, sighing. "No" he specified "Let me go, I have to find Dr Cox"</p><p>"Oh, Mean Doctor is avoiding you today?" The Janitor teased him. JD's eyes widened. "How do you know?" He shrugged. “I know <em>everything</em>. Every time he sees you, he walks the other way. Maybe <em>he</em> thinks <em>you</em>'re invisible and horrible." JD opened his mouth to say just how much the sentence didn't make sense, because it didn’t make <em>any sense,</em> but the Janitor didn’t let him. “It's called Karma,” he said, grinning. “They say she's a bitch"</p><p> </p><p>Dr Cox was avoiding him. Indeed, he wasn't in Mrs Wilk’s room.</p><p>JD was about to give up when he finally saw him get into an elevator. He ran like he didn’t know he could and managed to slip in after him.</p><p>"Hi" he stammered. The older doctor avoided his gaze, and replied with a hurried, "Hi, Melinda"</p><p>JD didn't know what to do. He had been looking for him all day, without knowing what to say to him. He certainly could not miss this opportunity; therefore, before Dr Cox realized what he was doing, he pressed the elevator alarm button, making it jolt to a stop.</p><p>When he turned, Dr Cox's eyes were definitely looking at him, wide with surprise.</p><p>“Just what do you think you are doing, Newbie? I don't know about you, but I have patients out there, patients I wouldn't want to leave in Barbie's hands or, even worse – and I never thought I could ever say in my life that there is anything worse than my patients left in Barbie's hands – in Nervous Guy’s hands, or Gandhi’s, who surely can't wait to open them up as if they were... "</p><p>JD grabbed him by the lab coat and kissed him.</p><p>His beard prickled JD’s chin a little, but it was nice, and soft, and good. <em>So good</em>. He heard the chart that Dr Cox had been holding fall to the ground, and for a moment he clung to him, his lips on his, nothing really happening.</p><p>Time stopped.</p><p>Then, suddenly, he found himself pressed against the wall. It took him a few seconds to realize that it was Dr Cox who had pushed him.</p><p>Dr Cox.</p><p>He was looking at him with an expression that JD had never seen: his eyes were dark, and JD did not know if they were <em>that dark</em> because of anger or... <em>lust</em>.</p><p>JD swallowed.</p><p>
  <em>He's <strong>so </strong>gonna punch me.</em>
</p><p>The elevator started going up again, but JD said nothing. He watched Dr Cox bend over to pick up the chart. When they got to their floor, the Janitor was waiting for them.</p><p>"Problems with the elevator?" He asked, leaning on the mop.</p><p>Dr Cox grunted and walked away, but the Janitor did not deign to look at him. His eyes were fixed on JD. Again, that grin. "Karma really is a bitch, isn’t she?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I had so much fun writing this!!! I love the Janitor!!!<br/>Anyway, I'm sorry if there is almost no Perry in this chapter, but it gets better... soon.<br/>Please leave comments &amp; kudos, so I know that you like the story (and let me know if there's any mistake)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Call me Perry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi!<br/>As always, I wanted to thank all of you for the hits, the lovely comments and the kudos you guys left on the story 🥺 they really warmed my heart!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>JD had not even thought to search for Dr Cox again, wanting to avoid at all costs the punch that was, of course, waiting for him. So he spent the rest of his shift visiting his patients without even finding an interesting case. He had gone home and, after taking a shower, had gone to bed, but without being able to sleep.</p><p>He had been staring at the ceiling for twenty minutes with his eyes wide, repeating that he absolutely had to sleep, but his head was full of thoughts. Mainly, regarding Dr Cox.</p><p>He was thinking of the look he had given him in the elevator, of those dark eyes. JD felt a shiver run down his back. Maybe the night before was just a daydream of his. Maybe he had kissed Dr Cox without anything he remembered ever actually happened. Maybe Dr Cox was avoiding him because, since he had become a doctor by now, he could get rid of him once and for all.</p><p>Maybe.</p><p>But JD just <em>knew</em> that it had all been true. On the other hand, he didn't know what to do. He certainly couldn't push Dr Cox into a supply closet and jump on him.</p><p><em>Although, it would be quite exciting</em>.</p><p>As he tilted his head to imagine Dr Cox's hands between his legs, he heard the phone ring.</p><p>He almost fell out of bed to pick it up before the person who was calling him (whose number he had no chance to see, given the haste) hung up.</p><p>When he put it to his ear, he didn't hear anyone on the other side.</p><p>"Hello?" He asked, bewildered.</p><p>"Gay Hotline?" Said a voice he knew very well, chuckling. <em>Oh, God.</em> It hadn't been a dream then.</p><p>"Dr Cox!" He exclaimed, and he felt his heart skip a beat. "I ... I'm sorry, about today"</p><p>"Newbie" interrupted him. He no longer laughed, but did not seem angry. He sounded…<em>nervous</em>? "Why don’t you…come over?"</p><p>JD was amazed at that request. "I ... yes, of course!” He said hastily as he got out of bed, but tripped over his shoes and found himself lying on the floor. "Ouch!" He let slip.</p><p>"Are you all right, Meredith?" Dr Cox asked. JD got up and bit his lower lip, swearing in his head. "I am. I’ll be there before you know it "</p><p>As he rang the bell of his mentor's house, JD, for once, couldn't think of anything. He was too tense to consider everything that could have happened once he crossed that threshold. He was too tense to even wonder what he was doing there. Of course, <em>he</em> had called him. But why had he accepted? JD had always thought that for Dr Cox was a passing crush, which hadn't even stopped him from having relationships and affairs -with men and women-, but being there made it more serious and real. </p><p><em>And here I am thinking,</em> he realized as he rubbed his hands.</p><p>Dr Cox opened the door after what seemed like hours.</p><p>"Hi" He greeted him with a small smile. JD entered. "Hi," he said as the older man closed the door.</p><p>He stared at him without understanding what to do. When Dr Cox realized that JD was looking at him, the younger one looked away at the empty couch, embarrassed. </p><p>"I..." He tried to say, but for once he was speechless. Luckily, Dr Cox wasn’t. "Do you want to know why I invited you here, kid?"</p><p>JD nodded and glared at him. He swallowed when he realized that Dr Cox had the same dark eyes he had in the elevator, that day.</p><p>"I liked your phone call yesterday." He spoke in a very low voice. It was strange not to hear him screaming. "Well, yes, I realized it." JD winked, not knowing where he had come up with that courage. Dr Cox smiled smugly. “See, you did it again. It drives me crazy, you know?” He took a step towards JD, who easily found himself cornered. Like in the elevator, but he knew that the situation was different. “I did…what?” JD wondered innocently, shrugging. Dr Cox put his index finger under his chin, even though JD was already looking him in the eyes. Blue like a torrential storm. "I told you, do you remember?" JD's gaze faltered and fell on Perry's lips as he spoke. "When you go from being an innocent teenager to...this" JD felt a shiver cross his back. "What’s <em>this</em>?" Dr Cox rolled his eyes. "You never stop asking questions, do you?" JD smiled, raising an eyebrow. " You really should make me stop."</p><p>Cox pressed his lips to his own with violent impetus, and JD was overwhelmed by a rush of passion. He put his hands behind Cox’s neck and let out a groan when the older man bit his lower lip looking for access. His tongue tickled his palate, and JD smiled in the kiss before letting his head go against the wall. Both breathless, they looked at each other for a while and Cox leaned his forehead against JD's.</p><p>"I'm gonna hurt you <em>so bad</em>, JD," he whispered, but he didn't sound threatening. Just...<em>worried</em>. And sad. JD didn’t know how to respond. He was just feeling his mentor’s breath reach his wet lips. "I know" JD played with the other man’s curls, and gave him an understanding smile. “Whatever you want to do, that's fine with me. Okay?” Cox nodded. "Now I want to kiss you." Before JD could say that it was a great idea, Cox was biting his lips again. He was right, he figured out. The doctor was a biter.</p><p><em>Oh, God,</em> JD thought. Who would have guessed that Perry Cox was so good at kissing? Of course, <em>him</em>. But not even his most vivid fantasies could have come close to... this.</p><p>"Dr Cox" JD called him in a rare moment when they weren’t kissing each other. He looked at him, confused. "Dr Cox, what if... we continue in the bedroom?" He grinned. "Call me Perry," he said. " And... yeah, with pleasure"</p><p>JD would have liked to pay attention to <em>Perry</em>'s bedroom, because he once read on <em>People</em> that from a man's bedroom you can understand what he is like during sex. To be honest, he might have gotten clues from the living room too, but he had been too… <em>busy</em>.</p><p>Apparently, Perry had also read that article and was willing not to let JD understand what he was like, because he threw him on the bed not letting him calculate the angle of the closet. Not that JD had anything to complain about it.</p><p>Perry climbed onto the bed above him, twisting his fingers around the edges of his shirt, then slipping it off. He looked at JD's body greedily, although JD knew perfectly well that there wasn't much to look at.<br/>
"Gorgeous" he commented, and JD blushed. No one had ever looked at him like that and no one had ever spoken to him in that tone, so intense that he could not even describe. Each word would have been reductive and trivial.</p><p>Perry slung on his lips, sucking them vehemently, then descending on the neck, starting to bite and suck a specific point, and JD knew he would leave a mark.</p><p>"Mine" he whispered imperceptibly when he was done. JD realized only in that moment that he was still dressed, so he took off his shirt and allowed himself to admire Perry's muscular body. It was even better than when he had seen it in a hurry, when he got out of the shower.</p><p>"I like it when you look at me," Perry said, and JD made an effort to return his gaze to his eyes. "Yeah" He smiled, nodding. "I like it when you look at me, too"</p><p>Feeling Perry's erection press between his thighs, JD reversed the positions, easily finding himself above him.</p><p>He bent down to kiss him, then went down to kiss his jaw and his neck, letting his tongue linger a bit on his Adam's apple. Perry moaned in approval.</p><p>JD ran his kisses across his chest, until his waist. He untied his jeans, getting rid of them easily, and touched the elastic of his boxers with his index finger.</p><p>"Don’t you think you’re wasting my time, Tamara?" Perry asked, and when JD looked up at him he realized just <em>how much</em> he wanted him.</p><p>He lowered his boxers, and took a few seconds to look at <em>him,</em> running his tongue between his lips. "See anything you like?" Perry teased. "Many things," JD smiled, and began to lick his erection languidly. Feeling him throbbing and twitching against his tongue was priceless.</p><p>"Oh <em>fuck, fuck, fuck</em>," Perry groaned, while JD circled his cock's head with his lips. And sucked. "Oh, <em>God,</em> Newbie." JD thought he was handsome; he didn't think he could ever see him in those conditions <em>because of him</em>.</p><p>Even when it happened over the phone, part of JD refused to think it was all true. But it was. And now his mentor's eyes were stuck in JD's, and he was whimpering his name so softly…</p><p>He let his mouth explore his cock fully, eagerly sucking every inch as he continued to watch Perry. He swallowed. Perry swore and JD moaned around his penis as he felt him put a hand through his hair, pulling it.</p><p>JD took it as a request, and moved faster, observing even his slightest reaction.</p><p>God, he was <em>so hard</em>. Seeing him panting and completely at the mercy of his moves was more exciting than he could imagine.</p><p>“Newbie, I'm close. I suggest you to…” JD, in response, took his balls between his fingers and squeezed them, and he moaned louder. "JD!" He shouted as he came into his mouth. JD made sure he was done before swallowing. It was bitter, but good. <em>So good</em>.</p><p>Perry had shortness of breath and his forehead was sweaty. JD licked his lips before he took him by his shoulders, kissing him again.</p><p>"You have no idea of the effect of your lips around me," he said hoarsely, and JD winked at him. "I think I <em>do</em> have an idea, though."</p><p>Perry seemed surprised by his way of speaking, and JD felt his hand go down into his jeans after he untied them. "We are disrespectful, aren't we, Newbie?" He lowered his boxers impatiently, and JD gasped when he started stroking him, first slowly and then faster and faster.</p><p>"Oh <em>fuck,"</em> he moaned, and Perry hushed him with a kiss. "That's the plan, Samantha."</p><p>JD couldn't <em>really</em> come in such a short time. It was just a handjob. But Perry looking at him in that way, and kissing him and seeing his hand, and feeling his hand on him, it made him feel overwhelmed, without control over his own body. "I know" Perry said without JD saying anything, increasing the rhythm.</p><p>"Perry!" JD moaned as he came, embarrassed, after a few minutes. He rested his head on the pillow and closed his eyes. The sperm ended up on his belly, but when he felt Perry licking it to clean him, he widened his eyes while he, seeing his reaction, smiled amused.</p><p>JD came over to kiss him and moaned in approval. <em>Damn, that tongue</em>.</p><p>Perry broke away too early, looking at him dreamy.</p><p>"Are you ready, Tiger?" He asked after a few seconds. JD nodded, smiling at the nickname. "Tiger?" He echoed him. "You kinda were one, on the phone" Perry had the curly hair flattened on his forehead and eyes still full of desire. JD understood what he had to do, and got up from his position to have Perry lie under him. He saw Perry's eyes light up, and he realized that he probably wasn't expecting anything else. He could say the same.</p><p>He finished to take off his pants and boxers, and started rubbing his cock against Perry's, as he stretched out over him to kiss his neck. He felt him grab him by his hips, leading his movements. "Oh, jeez, Sheila, what...oh, <em>fuck,</em> what are you doing?” </p><p>Then, Perry put a finger inside him gently. <em>"Oooooh"</em> JD gasped by surprise. "Is it okay?" Perry asked, almost concerned, and JD nodded against his shoulder. He inserted a second finger, and began to move both of them slowly, while JD continued to rub on him, in pleasure. "Oh, God, God, Perry"<br/>
Perry squeezed his left hip gently, and JD raised his head in confusion. "You gotta stop, kid," he whispered softly. "‘Gonna come, if you keep moving" JD stopped, flattered, and Perry slipped a third finger. JD trembled when he moved them faster.  "<em>Oh fuck, fuck, Perry, I'm... I'm ready, I swear, I'm ready, fuck</em>"</p><p>Perry removed his fingers and pointed to the bedside table next to JD. "Second drawer" He informed him.</p><p>JD put the condom on him, tickling his penis with his fingers as he did it, and then applied the lube with two or three well-groomed strokes. He climbed over him astride, and let his cock enter him completely, moaning loudly. He saw Perry drop his head onto the headboard, with his eyes closed and his mouth open. JD leaned over him to kiss him quickly, as he began to roll his hips slowly.</p><p>Perry widened his eyes and looked at him rapturously, almost in awe. "Oh <em>God,</em> Newbie" he groaned, and JD pressed his palms to his chest, to move faster. "Yeah" JD moaned "You feel <em>so fuckin good</em>, y'know that?"</p><p>Perry reached out his dick and stroked him hard and rough, and JD let his head go backward, making a guttural sound. <em>"Jesus"</em> He whimpered, and Perry pulled him towards him to kiss his lips with lust, moaning in his mouth as he continued to stroke him. </p><p>JD broke away breathing heavily. "I'm close, Perry" He nodded "Yeah, me too."</p><p>JD rolled his hips a couple times more, and when Perry whispered "Come for me" he did, realizing the older man would follow him in a few seconds.</p><p>A few moments later JD was laying on his stomach, beside Perry, his eyes half closed.</p><p>He felt his finger running above his spine, and he moaned annoyed. "Don't you want to cuddle, kiddo?" Perry chuckled. "You're going to hurt me so bad, remember?" JD was tired, and he didn't want to get attached. He knew it wasn’t a good idea to go there in the first place.  </p><p>"Sleep, Perry," he whispered, closing his eyes. "Please."</p><p>The doctor mumbled something he could not understand.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yeah, I know... JD is just scared. Prepare yourself, because this is going to be...painful.<br/>PS: let me know, as always, what do you think of the chapter and if there were any mistakes!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Syringes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm so so so so sorry for the waiting. I was very busy with my exams, and when i finished them the coronavirus emergency really stressed me out. (I'm Italian, so you can just imagine the panic, down here)<br/>I also lost the chapter i was writing cause my pc just decided to cancel it, completely out of the blue.<br/>When I wrote this, weeks had passed and I was in the mood for JUST fluff, plus I totally forgot what I was about to write (I imagined this fic to be super long and super angst, but I guess things have changed.)<br/>So yeah, this is the last chapter. I hope the waiting was worth it! ^^</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When JD woke up, he immediately realized he wasn't in his bed. After a few seconds, he managed to remember what have happened the night before, and spun around. <br/>
Perry was sleeping, stretched out on the bed as if there was only him in it. He wasn't used to have night visitors, JD understood. Or he wasn't used to the fact that they stayed. He got up without saying anything. because he didn't believe there was anything so important to say to woke him up. His shift would start in the afternoon that day, so he could take it easy and have breakfast at Perry's, but he just wanted to go home.</p><p>He gathered up his clothes at the foot of the bed and dressed while watching Perry sleep a little longer. He was handsome, JD couldn't deny it. His face was relaxed, his hair tousled, his lips slightly open, a drizzle dripped from them. Still handsome.</p><p>Once he put on his shoes, JD left the room and lingered a bit in the living room, thinking that if he was lucky, Perry would not wake up in an hour and he could have taken at least a shower. He felt sticky.</p><p>"Fiona?" A voice behind him called, and he startled, turning slowly. Perry hadn't even bothered to put on his boxers. He smirked, like when JD made a mistake with a diagnosis and he couldn't wait to point it out.</p><p>"Where are you going?" JD bit his lip. "Uhm... I'm going home, sir." It seemed rude to call him<em> Perry</em> now. <em>Dr. Cox</em> was also out of the question. But, after all, <em>he</em> had called him <em>Fiona.</em> He raised an eyebrow. "I thought I said you could call me Perry, Newbie." JD couldn't look him in the eyes knowing he was naked, and he had endured more than he thought. He swallowed, as his gaze fell on his cock. </p><p>Perry noticed, because he came closer. "Newbie?" JD could hear the smile in his voice. He felt that he was taking his neck in his hands and, before realizing it, he was kissing him. He had not realized how much he missed that tongue before that moment. Perry bit his lower lip, and JD moaned as he put his hands through his hair. He didn't have to get attached, he told himself. But it was difficult if Perry would kiss him like that every morning to keep him from getting out of the bed. Naked. </p><p>When he broke the kiss, JD did his best to ignore the pressure between his thights. "I have to go" he whispered, even though he didn't believe at his words either. "Turk and Carla will ask questions. And I have to take a shower before I go to work." Perry looked at him seeming confused. "I have a shower, too, you know that?" JD put his hands on his wrists, and unplugged the older man's hold on his neck. "I know, but..." He paused. "...I can't do that. I don't want to. " He saw Perry's face collapse in disappointment. "Don't get me wrong," he added quickly. "Last night was...wow. The best sex of my life. And it can happen again, of course, whenever you want. But I can't cuddle you or take a shower in your bathroom. It would become...<em>you know</em>. Neither of us want me to come up with strange ideas." He chuckled, and so did Perry. JD couldn't tell if it was his words or the time he had to put himself together. </p><p>"Sure," His mentor nodded. "I never thought I'd say I agree with you." JD heaved a sigh of relief. Perry walked over the door, opening it to him. "See you at work,then" he said flatly. "Yeah. At work." JD smacked a kiss on his lips before leaving. He felt a little guilty. </p><p> </p><p>"Dude!" Turk spread his arms when JD crossed the threshold of the front door. "Do you have any idea how long have we waited for you last night, JD?" Carla asked, getting up from the sofa she was sitting on to meet him with her arms crossed. "You went to bed and then fled like a thief" JD sighed leaning against the wall "I'm sorry if you guys worried for me, I didn't want thet to happen" He said calmly. "But I'm an adult, don't be dramatic about that, please." Turk raised both eyebrows, watching him carefully. It took a few seconds for JD to realize that he wasn't looking at him, but... at his neck. Damned Perry Cox. "What is <em>that</em>?" Turk asked pointing to the hickey. "You tell me everything! Since when do you fuck someone and you don't tell<em> me</em>? " JD shook his head and placed a hand on his neck before Turk could analyze even the sign of the teeth. "Turk, it's complicated, okay? I can't... I can't tell you. Now... I'm going to take a shower, okay?" The friend approached him and held him in an embrace, seeing him so agitated. "I'm always here for you, JD, you know that, right?" JD almost laughed. "Yes, Turk, but it's nothing. Really, it's all fine."</p><p> </p><p>After a long and regenerating shower, JD didn't seem to feel the smell of Perry anymore and this only contributed to make him miss the doctor more. What the fuck was wrong with him? Perry only wanted to have sex with him.<em> Jeez</em>. When he arrived at work, he saw him with his head bowed on a chart, leaning against the nurses' desk. He did not want to catch the eye, but he knew that any of his movements other than usual would be picked up by Laverne. At the same time, he missed him too much and wanted to see what made him so thoughtful.</p><p>"Hi" He approached him as always, and then glanced quickly at the chart. Perry put his hand on it so that JD couldn't read it and looked up at him. "What do you want, Newbie? Do you have to annoy me as soon as I start the shift? " He teased him with a smile, winking. His eyes glittered with amusement, because JD didn't have the readiness to answer him and stood staring at him in a daze.</p><p>"I..." he stammered trying to line up at least two words that made sense. Perry noticed and his smile widened. JD wasn't good at reading other people's emotions but he could feel that if only Perry could, he would have kissed him in that exact moment.</p><p>"Leave Bambi alone, he had a night of fire and has yet to recover" Carla said, interrupting them while she took some charts placed between them. "Oh yes?" Perry asked looking down at JD. “Anyone still have the courage to fuck Newbie? She was drunk, I hope for her.” JD suddenly turned red. "<em>He</em> wasn't drunk," he swallowed, looking away. "Oh-oh, at least we know it's an <em>he</em>," said Carla. “This morning you were silent as a grave. But yeah, I doubted that a woman would leave such a monster on your neck. "JD sighed. “Can we stop, please? I don't wanna talk about it." Carla glared at Perry and left. "What? What did I do?" The doctor yelled at the nurse who had already turned his back on him.</p><p>JD cleared his throat. "I have to... I have to go get some... things... in the supply closet so... so I'm going." Laverne gave him a confused look and Perry looked at him questioningly. "Which things?" Oh, God, how in the world he was so stupid? He was one of the cleverest men he knew. Or maybe he was just teasing him. "Some things...you know... some..."<em> A metaphor, JD, think...</em> "...syringes!" Perry frowned. "Can't you ask a nurse?" JD sighed. "No! I need a syringe... a special one... in the supply closet. Why don't you help me to find it? " By then, he was convinced that Laverne understood everything. But, finally, he saw Perry's face light up. "Ah! That syringe! Sure! Let's go!"</p><p> </p><p>"I can't believe you really did <em>that.</em>" Perry chuckled as he slammed him at the door after locking her . JD kissed him, and he moaned for a while on his lips before reciprocating. The younger one took off his lab coat, and felt him grasp his hips with arrogance. “I can't believe you made me do it. Next time I'll have to do smoke signals.” Perry kissed him so intensely that JD had to hold on to his shoulders because he was afraid that his legs would not hold up.</p><p>A couple of blows to JD's back startled him.</p><p>"Jesus!" Perry swore. </p><p>"Dr Cox, is it you in there?" A ringing familiar voice made both of them roll their eyes. Elliot.</p><p>"What's up, Barbie?" Perry screamed as he bent over to pick up his lab coat.</p><p>“Will you let me in? You <em>can’t</em> close yourself in the closet! I need some syringes! " JD couldn't help but burst out laughing. Before he let out a scream of surprise when Perry nudged him on the side. "JD! Are you in there too?" Elliot said in surprise. "What are you doing?" She added, worried this time.</p><p>JD ignored Perry who was raging and turned the key in the lock, opening the door. Elliot's gaze went from him to Perry and from Perry to him at least a hundred times, and her mouth remained open all the time.</p><p>"Elliot, it's not what it seems" JD tried to say .</p><p>"Barbie, if you tell <em>anyone</em> about this, consider yourself dead, " Perry pointed a threatening finger at her.</p><p>"Oh! Oh! Elliot exclaimed. "I thought ... I thought you were in the middle of one of Dr Cox's rant, but... if I don't have to tell anyone... oh my god, JD! What are you doing? <em>Dr Cox is a monster</em>!" Perry gritted his teeth, arching his eyebrows. " Elliot... please..." JD put his hands on her shoulders, an useless gesture that he thought would had reassured her. But Elliot snapped like a spring. "JD, you can't get carried away in this thing, he will hurt you!"</p><p>Perry sighed. "Barbie..." He said with extreme kindness, but Elliot gave him a fiery look. Then she looked back at JD. "JD, if I had known you would have put yourself in this situation, I would never have left you because you called me Perry in bed." JD felt his ears burn. She hadn't really said that. Elliot covered his mouth and opened her eyes wide.</p><p>Perry laughed.He would have teased him for <em>ages</em>. "I can’t believe it"</p><p>JD did the only thing possible at that moment for him: run away.</p><p>He hit Elliot's shoulder and slung into the first elevator.</p><p> </p><p>JD had done his best to avoid Perry while he was visiting his patients, and once he was done, after twenty minutes of pure tranquility,he had finally figured out why the Janitor spent so much time on the roof of the hospital instead of doing his job.</p><p>"Hey," A voice said  behind him. Bye, tranquillity. </p><p>Perry sat down next to him.</p><p>"I'm sorry” JD stammered, hiding his head between his knees. "God, it's so embarrassing."</p><p>"It's all right, Newbie," The older man unexpectedly reassured him, putting a hand on his neck. "There's nothing you need to apologize for, okay?" With his other hand he raised his head, forcing him to look at him. He was reassuring. He didn't know he would ever use that adjective to describe him, but he really was. "Okay," JD said hesitantly.</p><p>"Good boy" Perry smiled. JD put his head on his shoulder, and felt him tremble. "Can I?" Perry chuckled. "Yeah, yeah, you can"</p><p>For a while they watched the sunset in silence. "We should go," JD said at one point.  He watched Perry shaking his head with his tail in his eye. "Ten minutes." Then he looked for JD's hand and took it in his hands. "You're hot," he commented. JD laughed. "I know, thank you." Perry raised his hand to his lips and kissed it. It was… surreal. It was a strange kiss, with open lips, delicate. JD felt his hand wet, but it didn't bother him. He also felt his heart skipping a beat.</p><p>"Your hand. It's hot." Only then JD realized that Perry's were cold. Yet when he touched him, he hadn't noticed. "Yours are cold." Perry rested his forehead on the back of JD's hand. "I guess " he murmured. JD also placed his other hand on his and rubbed them silently, then placed them on Perry’s cheeks. Those too were cold.</p><p>Perry looked at him almost spellbound. <em>Don't get too attached, huh?</em>, he thought.</p><p>"I don't think it's working," Perry said randomly.</p><p>JD removed his hands from his face quickly. "Sorry"</p><p>Perry shook his head with a small smile, then took his wrists and put his hands back exactly where they were. "No" he whispered. “I promised myself that I wouldn't get involved. I don't think it's working."</p><p>JD swallowed. </p><p>"I know you're not interested, JD. You made it...very clear." He added, stroking his wrist with his thumb. "But I can't... do this like you do, you know?"</p><p>"You said you were going to hurt me" JD couldn't believe what he was hearing. Was Perry trying to say he... <em>liked </em>him? Like, really liked? "I was just... protecting myself. I thought you didn't want to hear anything about my girly feelings towards you" Perry widened his eyes open. Then sighed. "I thought that too but... I think I was denying the fact that I have girly feelings towards you, too." This was the strangest declaration JD ever heard. And he watched <em>a lot </em>of rom coms. </p><p>“You admitted it the first day, huh? I know, I’m difficult to resist. I'm hot." </p><p>Perry chuckled. "At least I never called Jordan <em>JD</em>"</p><p>"You don't even call <em>me</em> JD" </p><p>"Touché"</p><p>JD bit his lip. "Do you think we'll work? As a couple, I mean. Wait, are we a couple? You want us to be a couple?"</p><p>Perry rested his forehead on his, smiling. JD smiled, too. "We are. Unless you call me Barbie"</p><p>“Is Gay Hotline still fine?”</p><p>Perry kissed him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Leave me a comment to tell me what do you think of the story!<br/>I thank you all for the support, I really wasn't expecting that.<br/>I have some ideas for some one shots and I think I'll come back soon.<br/>Martina.<br/>PS: Stay safe, wherever you are. Things here in Italy are not doing very well, please don't make our same mistake. Stay in your house as much as possible and the emergency will end soon. Sending love to all of you ^^</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>